<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he’ll say, yeah, man, this is my life by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178880">he’ll say, yeah, man, this is my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife'>nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Photography, Team as Family, family photo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the dream team attempts to take a family photo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esther Sinclair &amp; Pete the Plug, Esther Sinclair &amp; Pete the Plug &amp; Ricky Matsui &amp; Sofia Bicicleta &amp; Kingston Brown &amp; Rowan Berry &amp; Em, Kingston Brown &amp; Misty Moore | Rowan Berry, Ricky Matsui/Pete the Plug/Esther Sinclair, Sofia Bicicleta &amp; Pete the Plug, Sofia Bicicleta/Em | Angel of the Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he’ll say, yeah, man, this is my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/londer/gifts">londer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174455">measure your life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/londer/pseuds/londer">londer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from mediocre busker by robin aigner</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First try, Sofia sets up the camera timer, and accidentally lets it run a little too long. Rowan jumps into Kingston’s arms and the camera flashes as he’s already stumbling back, a comical look of shock on his face. Ricky is mid-grab at Kingston’s arm to try and stop the fall, and Sofia and Pete are off to the side together, Pete doubled over laughing and Sofia supporting most of his weight with one arm, holding a very ugly stuffed rat with a plastic crown on its head.</p><p>The next few shots show Esther looking up at Em with an amused smile, who's broken her pose to look back down at her in agreement. Kingston, sitting in the fountain looking resigned, his coat floating out around him. Rowan, already magically dry and utterly unapologetic, sitting on the fountain's lip and shooting him a dazzling smile. Pete, now lying on the ground, tears streaming down his face, holding the stuffed rat in his arms, wheezing as he listens to Kugrash's mental commentary, and Sofia, in the middle of telling Kingston this is great, that’s healing! Do you feel healed!</p><p> </p><p>Second try, Ricky is sitting on the edge of the fountain, and his shirt is gone, and Rowan is perched delicately on his left shoulder, one hand holding her sun hat in place as a breeze whips her hair around her face, still somehow the picture of elegance, and her other arm wrapped across Kingston’s shoulders. Kingston, soaking wet, is looking up at the sky for strength as he lounges on the edge of the fountain, coat clinging to him, clearing trying to recapture some of his dignity.</p><p>Sofia is sitting on Ricky’s other shoulder, stuffed rat held tightly to her chest, and she’s grabbing at a small plastic crown that’s falling to the ground, a look of panic on her face. Em is floating in the air behind Ricky’s head, wings mid flap, and the clear cause of the breeze threatening to part Rowan from her hat. Esther is sitting on Ricky’s lap, squished shoulder to shoulder against Pete, neither of whom are looking at the camera. They’re staring intensely at each other, smirks on their faces, and there are colors reflected in their expressions, and swirling globes of magic in between their hands- Esther's a cool grey-blue and Pete's a swirling rainbow maelstrom.</p><p>The next few shots show Sofia tumbling to the ground but holding the rat’s crown triumphantly into the air, and then Em leaning down to help her up. Kingston, scrambling away from the group, looking alarmed, and in the center, a great, exploding ball of fireworks, with Pete and Esther on either side of it, expressions a mixture of triumphant and instant regret. Then, a singed Pete and Esther looking sadly at the ground as a vaguely soot-covered Ricky explains how very much <em>not</em> safe that was, and then Ricky looking over his shoulder at Rowan, leaving Esther and Pete highfiving, Sofia cheering them on with Em by her side, and Kingston shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Third try, and the light has darkened from the bright yellow of noon. Em is standing in front of her fountain, wings spread wide, and is holding Sofia in a bridal carry. Sofia is wearing the small plastic crown and the stuffed rat is a blur in the air above her. She and Em are looking into each other’s eyes and seem to have forgotten about the camera.</p><p>Next to them, Kingston, slightly drier, now, is holding Rowan in a similar pose. His coat is folded on the fountain edge behind him, and the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up. Some of his dreads have fallen loose from their bun, and they hang in front of his eyes, though they don't block the familiar exasperated smile he's shooting at Rowan.</p><p>Her sundress drapes across her perfectly, her leg kicked up and jazz hands sparkling, and she’s shooting a broadway smile at the camera. The air seems to warp around her like a heat shimmer.</p><p>Next to them stands Ricky, now clean of soot and wearing a different shirt than before, who is holding Pete in one arm and Esther in the other. His head is turned away from the camera to look at Pete, who is smiling as innocently as he can as spectral fingers make bunny ears behind Ricky’s head. Esther’s head is thrown back in a laugh, her wide smile captured perfectly, and the evening sunlight reflecting off of her earrings makes them seem like lightning, and the camera clicks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love all these fools so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>